Succession to the Atlantican throne
, the current heir apparent to the Atlantican throne]] Succession to the Atlantican throne is determined by descent, legitimacy, and religion. By law, the Crown is inherited by a sovereign's children or by a childless sovereign's nearest collateral line. Laws restrict succession to the throne to legitimate descendants of Henry I of Atlantica that are registered members of the Church of England. Queen Stephanie of Atlantica is the sovereign, and her heir apparent is her elder daughter Charlotte, Princess of Columbia. Next in line after her is Princess Victoria, the Princess of Columbia's younger sister. Third-in-line is the Queen's younger sister Princess Katherine, Duchess of Boston. The fourth and fifth-in-line are the Duchess of Boston's children Prince Henry of Boston and Princess Christina of Boston, respectively. The first four individuals in the line of succession who are over the age of 18, in addition to the sovereign's consort, are appointed Counselors of State. Counselors of State are responsible for performing some of the sovereign's duties in Atlantica while he or she is out of the country or temporarily incapacitated. Otherwise, individuals in the line of succession need not have specific legal or official roles. Any change to the rules of succession must be passed by the House of Commons of Atlantica. Current line of succession The official line of succession is continuously updated and published by House of Huntington, the ruling royal house of Atlantica. The list below includes only descendants of Charles I of Atlantica. * King Charles I (1893–1967) ** King Charles II (1913–1974) *** King Charles III (1935–2003) ****''Charles Anthony, Prince of Columbia (1966–1994)'' **** Queen Stephanie (born 1968) *****'(1)' Charlotte, Princess of Columbia (born 1998) *****'(2)' Princess Victoria (born 2000) ****'(3)' Princess Katherine, Duchess of Boston (born 1970) *****'(4)' Prince Henry of Boston (born 1999) *****'(5)' Princess Christina of Boston (born 2000) ***'(6)' Princess Rose, Duchess of Portland (born 1930) ****'(7)' Prince Daniel of Portland (born 1956) *****'(8)' Lord Daniel Huntington (born 1990) *****'(9)' Lady Courtney Huntington (born 1988) ******'(10)' Lucy Ernest (born 2015) ******'(11)' Edward Ernest (born 2017) ****'(12)' Prince John of Portland (born 1958) *****'(13)' Lord Jonathan Huntington (born 1987) ******'(14)' Frederick Huntington (born 2018) *****'(15)' Lord Alexander Huntington (born 1989) ****'(16)' Princess Grace of Portland (born 1960) *****'(17)' Lady Nora Buckingham (born 1988) ******'(18)' Kendra Tisdale (born 2017) *****'(19)' Lady Pauline Buckingham (born 1990) *****'(20)' Lady Cecilia Buckingham (born 1992) ******'(21)' Carter Jennings (born 2017) **'(22)' Prince George, Duke of Manchester (born 1916) ***'(23)' Prince Gregory of Manchester (born 1945) ****'(24)' Lord Michael Huntington (born 1976) *****'(25)' Robert Huntington (born 2005) *****'(26)' Leah Huntington (born 2008) ****'(27)' Lord Matthew Huntington (born 1979) *****'(28)' Katelynn Huntington (born 2009) *****'(29)' Anna Huntington (born 2011) ***'(30)' Prince Alan of Manchester (born 1950) ****'(31)' Lady Rose Huntington (born 1982) *****'(32)' Dennis Rothbauer (born 2010) *****'(33)' Jake Rothbauer (born 2012) *****'(34)' Joseph Rothbauer (born 2014) *****'(35)' Abigail Rothbauer (born 2016) ***'(36)' Princess Eleanor of Manchester (born 1947) ****'(37)' Lord Nicholas Chadwick (born 1974) *****'(38)' Natalia Chadwick (born 2004) *****'(39)' Daniel Chadwick (born 2006) *****'(40)' Henry Chadwick (born 2010) ****'(41)' Lord Victor Chadwick (born 1977) *****'(42)' Kyle Chadwick (born 2006) *****'(43)' Mackenzie Chadwick (born 2008) *****'(44)' Catherine Chadwick (born 2010) ****'(45)' Lady Frances Chadwick (born 1980) *****'(46)' Isla Fitzgerald (born 2008) *****'(47)' Megan Fitzgerald (born 2010) **''Prince John, Duke of Baltimore (1918–2012)'' ***'(48)' Princess Joanna of Baltimore (born 1950) ****'(49)' Lord Francis Kennedy (born 1977) *****'(50)' Jonathan Kennedy (born 2006) *****'(51)' Bethany Kennedy (born 2008) ****'(52)' Lord Paul Kennedy (born 1980) *****'(53)' Kathleen Kennedy (born 2012) *****'(54)' Christopher Kennedy (born 2015) ****'(51)' Lady Diana Kennedy (born 1982) *****'(52)' Amelia Lockhart (born 2008) *****'(53)' Keith Lockhart (born 2010) *****'(54)' Sabrina Lockhart (born 2012) ***'(55)' Princess Elizabeth of Baltimore (born 1952) ****'(56)' Lord William Graham (born 1980) *****'(57)' Darcy Graham (born 2015) *****'(58)' Ethan Graham (born 2018) ****'(59)' Lady Chelsea Graham (born 1984) *****'(60)' Charles Ericson (born 2014) *****'(61)' Devin Ericson (born 2016) *****'(62)' Mathilda Ericson (born 2018) Current rules Marriages Atlantican law states that all descendants of Henry I of Atlantica that are registered members of the Church of England are eligible to inherit the throne unless disqualified for other reasons. Previously, marriage to someone who was not a member of the Church of England was grounds for disqualification, although this was abolished in 1990. Previously, marriage to a divorcee was grounds for disqualification, as well as divorcing your spouse. However, these were both abolished in 2001. If one of the first six-in-line for the throne marry without the permission of the sovereign, then they are disqualified from inheriting the throne. Religion Atlantican law states all those in line to inherit the throne must be registered members of the Church of England. While there is no requirement to believe in or practice Christianity, they must still be registered members of the church and will be disqualified if they leave the church for whatever reason. Until 1990, marrying someone who was not a member of the church was also grounds for disqualification. Although this was struck down, it is still common for those marrying into the royal family to convert to the Church of England prior to the wedding if they were not previously a member. Ascension In Atlantica, upon the death of the sovereign, the heir apparent ascends to the throne immediately, with no need for a coronation or confirmation. Afterwards, a proclamation is made announcing the death of the sovereign and the day is declared Accession Day, which is a national holiday in Atlantica. Following their accession, the new sovereign is required to take several oaths to preserve the liberties and freedoms of the people that they rule over. These oaths are taken at the first meeting of parliament of the new sovereign's reign or at their coronation, whichever happens first. After a period of mourning, the new sovereign is coronated and consecrated at Royal Cathedral of the District of Columbia in Washington, D.C., which is immediately followed by a nationwide tour by the new sovereign to meet the people that they now rule over. Category:Atlantican monarchy Category:Atlantican Royal Family Category:Atlantican royalty Category:Lines of succession Category:Succession to the Atlantican throne